Centicrus
Scientific Classification: Chilopodus Gigantus Sapiens Diet: Carnivorous Average Length: 6-8 feet Average Weight: 100-130 lbs Average Lifespan: 130-150 years Centicrus are a large species of intelligent Centipede native the the island of Terantic and the surrounding region. They are roughly human-sized centipedes with 13 pairs of legs divided up by body segments; the head segment holds the compound eyes, mouth, and venomous mandibles instead of legs. The have hard exoskeletons of a brown color, and their upper legs split into proto-hands that can be used for tool manipulation. History The Centicrus developed in the tropics region of Icarus, centered around the island of Terantic and its neighboring regions. The tropical region is home to hundreds of giant insectoid creatures and has a unique ecosystem due to its constant warmth and moisture. Scholars believe that the Centicrus originally occupied the role of apex hunter in the region before evolving intelligence. As strong, lone hunters, the theory goes, Centicrus would have developed their hard carapaces, mandibles, and later intelligence by hunting the jungles. Reproductive Cycle Centicrus are born from eggs after a five-year gestation period. Newly hatched Centicrus are roughly two feet in length, and their exterior carapace is soft with a whitish-brown hue. Young Centicrus are instinctually aggressive and will hunt small animals and prey while hiding from from larger creatures. After about ten years cognitive intelligence begins to override instinct. Centicrus achieve full physical and mental maturity by age thirty. Once a Centicrus reaches full size, its carapace will begin to harder and darken, eventually reaching a dark brown hue. Mating is nonexistent in Centicrus society. Females lay clutches of ten to twenty eggs roughly once a decade. Males fertilize the inert eggs. Psychology Because of their evolutionary origins, Centicrus have unique psychological profiles. They tend to be more solitary than other species, usually perfectly willing to cooperate with one another but avoiding physical contact. Unsocialized Centicrus are known to be extremely aggressive and territorial, although these traits are unrecognizable in civilized members. Most intriguing is the Centicrus lack of interest in the otherwise common pursuits of romance and mating, which occupy vast amounts of other species' time. Part of this is made up for by the Centicrus' excessive need for sleep (10-12 hours a day as opposed to the human 8-9), but mostly the Centicrus make up for their lack of amorous behavior with an almost single-minded devotion to being productive. Much Centicrus art depicts or glorifies work, and Centicrus are known to get obsessive about simple hobbies or part-time jobs. Capabilities Centicrus are naturally formidable predators and combatants, thanks to their insectoid traits and abilities. All Centicrus are venomous; a bite from one of their mandibles can send a man into spasms of extreme pain and disorientation. Centicrus are not as "strong" as humans overall, but their muscles are adapted for quick bursts of rapid movement. And once a Centicrus reaches adulthood its carapace hardens, eventually reaching the consistency of hard leather and providing some protection. Their most notable trait is the ability to seemingly ignoring gravity as long as they have a surface to grip to. Centicrus manage this thanks to their large number of legs, each of which has a proto-hand capable of gripping the surface and providing leverage. Centicrus have mediocre eyesight which is best adapted to dark and close-in areas. They navigate by sound and smell rather than vision. A Centicrus body is exceedingly sensitive to vibrations; they can hear noises at great distances, and can pick out the location of other creatures by picking vibrations in the ground. Centicrus also have an acute sense of smell, and communicate emotion primarily by emitting various pheramones.